Toby
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Ultron killed Tony's son, and it wasn't Jarvis. OC!Character Death


**Toby**

 **Summary: Ultron killed Tony's son, and it wasn't Jarvis.**

 _Flashbacks_

 **~?~?~?~**

Tony stared down at the cold, metal table that held his most beloved creation. There was no warmth, no bright smile, no glowing, blue eyes. In only an instant, that light was snuffed out forever. and he was gone. Tony's beloved son.

 _Pepper stared at her boss in shock, watching as the Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, sat on the carpet, playing with a child. A child with brown hair, and blue eyes. A child that clearly hadn't been there the day before._

 _"Tony?" Pepper asked cautiously._

 _Tony looked up, then grinned. "Pepper," he said, clearly proud and giddy, "Come meet Toby. Come meet my son."_

 **~?~**

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Tony laughed, grunting as he caught the naked boy and lifted him into the air. "Hello Toby," he said._

 _The seven year old giggled, "Hello daddy," he mimicked, then kissed his father's cheek. "Come read me a story!"_

 _Tony grinned, "Alright, you get your pjs, I'll get the milk," he said, and put the boy down. "Quick, before I get you!"_

 _"Ahh~!"_

 **~?~**

 _"Natalie, Toby. Toby, Natalie," Tony said, holding his son._

 _The undercover agent smiled at the boy. "Hello Toby," she said, then looked at Tony. "I wasn't aware you had a son."_

 _Tony shrugged, hiding his defensiveness. "I don't usually tell people," he shrugged, silently telling her._

I trust you.

 _Natalie tilted her head with a smile. "It nice to meet you Toby," she said simply._

 **~?~**

 _"Who're you?" Toby asked shyly, peering into his father's 'adult' room._

 _The psychotic god smiled. "Hello there," he purred._

 _Suddenly Tony was there. "Toby why don't you go to your room," he suggested with a smile, "Jarvis will keep you company."_

 _"Ok daddy."_

 **~?~**

 _"This is your son?" Steve asked curiously._

 _"What a mighty warrior!" Thor beamed, causing the boy to giggle._

 _"Hello Toby," Natasha smiled._

 _Toby beamed. "Hi Na-Na!" he said._

 _"He's cute," Bruce noted._

 _"You bet he is!" Tony said, picking the kid up. "He's the cutest baby you'll ever see!"_

 _"I've seen cuter," Clint denied._

 _"I'm not a baby!" Toby whined._

 **~?~**

 _"You've never been to a baseball game?" Steve asked the child on his shoulders in astonishment._

 _Toby shook his head. "Nu-uh," he said._

 _Steve grinned. "Then you're gonna love this."_

 _In the background, Tony glanced at Natasha with a smirk. "Think we should tell Steve about the Dodgers?"_

 **~?~**

 _"Na-Na?" Toby asked curiously._

 _"Yes Toby," Natasha replied, keeping her eyes on the prize._

 _Toby leaned in to whisper. "Why are we watching Hawky?"_

 _Natasha smirked. "We're going to throw these balloons at him," she said._

 _"Oh, okay."_

 **~?~**

 _Clint smirked, staring at the defaced Avengers Tower, the resident brat strapped to his back. "What do you think Toby?" Clint grinned, tossing his can of spray paint into the air._

 _Toby tilted his head. "I don't think daddy will like this," he said._

 _"He'll love it," Clint assured, holding his snickers._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Totally."_

 **~?~**

 _"You're very smart," Bruce praised, smiling at his science-bro's son._

 _Toby beamed. "You think?" he asked._

 _"Very," Bruce assured. "You're homeschooled?"_

 _"Mm-hm," Toby nodded, returning to his work. "Daddy says the world's a mean place and that there are flashing lights and liars."_

 _Bruce frowned. "He says that?" he asked._

 _"Uh-uh," Toby replied. "But that's okay, I like staying at home with daddy."_

 **~?~**

 _"Won't you be joining us young warrior? Man of Iron?" Thor asked, sporting his swim trunks._

 _Toby shook his head. "Nu-uh," he said, "I don't like water. Daddy calls it a pho-pho...bo…"_

 _"Phobia," Tony corrected, glancing up from his Stark Pad._

 _"Right," Toby beamed, "Besides, water's no good anyways."_

 **~?~**

 _"How can you be worthy," the AI asked, dragging his leg. "You're all puppets… Tied to strings…"_

 _"What do you want?" Thor asked in his authoritative voice, tightening his grip on Mjolnir._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _Everyone tensed at the peaking head, attached to a body with puppy onesie. "Toby, go back to bed baby," Natasha said, trying to be reassuring but firm._

 _"What's going on?" Toby asked, fully walking out. He gasped at the robot in front of him. "Daddy who is that?"_

 _"Yes daddy," Ultron mocked, tilting his head. "Who is he?"_

 _Everyone gasped in horror as Ultron suddenly picked the child up; Toby screaming in fright and trying to free himself. Tony watched on, feeling ill as suddenly Ultron was holding Toby by his head, his mandibles tightening._

 _"Another puppet," Ultron growled, before squeezing._

 _"Toby! No, let him go!" Tony begged._

 _Screaming, Toby's head gave out, and then there was silence, all staring in terrified confusion. Toby's head had exploded, but the room wasn't covered in blood or skull. Toby's head had given out, revealing metal and circuitry._

 _"Toby?" Steve whispered in confusion._

 _Tony didn't hesitate. "You bastard!" he shouted, "You killed my son!"_

 **~Present Time~**

After Afghanistan, Tony had been check by a doctor, against his will, and it was revealed that he was sterile and that he would never have children. Tony didn't let that stop him, of course. Taking many months to design and plan, something he never did for a project outside of "IronMan", Tony had created his son. Toby had been born.

At first, Toby had been an experiment, a form of amusement to pass the time, then the impossible happened. Tony fell in love, with his son, with the life of being a family man. Toby had become his life; the most important thing in his existence… And now he was dead.

Suddenly the lab door opened. "...He wasn't real?"

Steve had no chance to react as suddenly Tony was standing, punching him square in the jaw. From his place on the ground, Steve didn't bother arguing; he knew what he had said was wrong. Tony was panting in anger.

"He was real!" Tony shouted. "He was a real as you and me and-! And…"

Tony fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he gazed at the frightened expression, frozen, on his son's face plate, holding the cold, silicone hand.

"He was my baby," Tony cried, "My Toby, my son…"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or really: To Be Continued. Should it be continued? Like should I start from the beginning(probably after the Avengers) and go from there? What do you think? Anyone want to adopt the story?**

 **Honestly, I don't think I could write more for this but I would love to see it finished. If you want, you more than welcome to adopt it, just review and tell me, and change it too if you like, but please disclaim that I had the original idea. Anyone can use it, that's okay too. Have fun and please review.**

 **Anyways, till next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
